nouvelles pour un peu de magie...
by Ad1
Summary: Si vous avez quelques minutes, et que vous aimez Harry Potter, cliquez ici. Vous découvrirez 3 nouvelles courtes, différentes, et qui ont toutes... une certaine particularité... à vous de la découvrir...


Lily et Sally  
  
  
  
- Et, aujourd'hui j'ai fait la connaissance d'un garçon, s'exclama Lily. Il est vraiment très gentil, il s'appelle James. Il a les cheveux coiffés n'importe comment mais ça lui va bien. Il est vraiment très . gentil, il faudra que tu le rencontres Sally.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent, Lily Evans passa tout son temps avec James Potter, Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin. Cependant après les cours, elle n'oubliait jamais de se confier à sa vieille amie Sally.  
  
- James a été magnifique aujourd'hui. Tu aurais vu comment il a rétorqué à Rogue. Cet imbécile de Severus n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de Peter, mais James s'est interposé entre eux. Ah, ce James, il deviendra quelqu'un.  
  
Sally ,elle, ne faisait aucune remarque, mais elle buvait les paroles de Lily tout en la fixant de ses yeux perçants.  
  
Le mois de septembre ainsi passa sans que Lily n'oublie de se confier à Sally.  
  
- Tu sais Sally, je suis vraiment triste, ma s?ur, tu sais Pétunia, je lui ai écrit plusieurs lettres. Elle n'y a même pas répondu. Heureusement qu'il y a Sirius pour remonter le moral des gens. Il raconte des blagues à tout bout de champ, il me fait beaucoup rire. Enfin je préfère James. Ah, James!  
  
Lily racontait toute sa vie à Sally, sans n'éprouver aucune gêne. Quelque chose de fort les unissait.  
  
- Ah Sally, j'ai peur pour Remus. C'est vraiment un bon ami, mais il est souvent malade, confia Lily un soir de décembre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il disparaît quelques jours en fin de mois, et il revient, le visage criblé de cernes.  
  
Soudain Lily fixa Sally, avec des yeux ronds.  
  
- Bon sang, mais bien sur ! A chaque fin de mois, il disparaît, à chaque fois qu'il y a la pleine lune, cela voudrait dire que Remus est un ...  
  
Sally ne tomba pourtant pas dans l'inquiétude.  
  
- Tu raison, Sally. Je dois faire comme toi, rester calme. Après tout c'est mon ami, et ce n'est pas sa faute si c'est un loup-garou.  
  
Le lendemain, Lily renouvela ses confidences :  
  
- Sally, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en parler à James. Il m'a dit qu'il avait deviné lui aussi. et. Remus nous a entendu, il était juste derrière. On ne l'avait même pas vu. Il est parti en courant aux toilettes. Le pauvre, il croyait qu'on ne voulait plus lui parler. Bon, d'accord j'avais un peu peur au début, mais Remus est inoffensif quand il ne se transforme pas. On l'a rassuré, et il a dit qu'on était « géniaux ». Ce pauvre Remus n'a pas du avoir beaucoup de chance dans sa vie. Heureusement James a eu les mots pour le réconforter. Ah, James .  
  
Une porte s'ouvrit, une grande jeune fille blonde de l'âge de Lily, Amandine Flywinder apparut dans l'entrée. Lily arrêta brusquement ses confidences. Même si elle aimait bien Amandine, elle ne se confiait qu'à Sally, car elle était sûre que celle-ci ne répèterait rien.  
  
Les jours passaient, et bientôt Noël arriva. Dans le dortoir, Lily, Sally, Amandine, et deux autres filles : Shirley et Jessica, dormaient profondément. Quand soudain, elles furent toutes réveillées en sursaut par la porte qui s'ouvrit.  
  
- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Lily en rougissant un peu.  
  
- Joyeux Noël ! se contenta de répondre celui-ci.  
  
- Enfin James, c'est le dortoir des filles ici, grogna Amandine. Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu es un garçon, non ?  
  
- Très bien, très bien, dit James, attrape Lily !  
  
James jeta un petit paquet à Lily qui l'attrapa au vol. Puis le garçon sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide, tout en lançant un regard ironique à Amandine.  
  
- Allez Lily, ouvre le ton cadeau., s'exclama Jessica !  
  
Lily leva les yeux, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle s'empressa d'enlever l'emballage pourpre de son cadeau. Elle y trouva un magnifique porte-plume, sur lequel était gravé un dessin avec des fleurs de Lys.  
  
- C'est vraiment gentil de sa part., dit Lily.  
  
- Et ce n'est pas tout ma petite Lily, s'exclama Amandine en lui lançant un paquet.  
  
- Oh, Amandine, c'est trop gentil. Moi aussi j'ai des choses pour vous toutes.  
  
- Même pour Sally ? demanda Shirley en souriant.  
  
- Non, je n'ai rien trouvé pour Sally, qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à une chouette ?  
  
  
  
Fin. Reprenez votre souffle... encore une...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Fausse promesse  
  
  
  
IL était dix-sept heures trente. Un homme, grand, séduisant, aux cheveux noirs, pénétra dans une petite maison.  
  
- Bonjour Wen ! dit-il à une femme, qui avait de longs et beaux cheveux châtains.  
  
- Cesse de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule ! Tu ne veux donc pas m'appeler par mon nom ? dit la jeune femme en souriant.  
  
- "Wen", c'est joli, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive ?  
  
- Je lisais un bouquin, oui je sais, pas la peine de me dire "comme d'habitude". Après tout, chacun sa spécialité.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison. Comme toujours.  
  
La jeune femme rougit un peu, puis d'un air grave, fixa l'homme de ses yeux noisette.  
  
- Tu as parlé à Lazy ? demanda-t-elle. Je l'ai vu hier, et .  
  
- Oui, je sais. Il se comporte de façon de plus en plus étrange. Depuis qu'il a fait ce voyage en Afrique, et qu'il a rencontré ce vieux fou, il est différent.  
  
Une petite femme blonde fit irruption dans la pièce.  
  
- C'est affreux ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est affreux.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Heg' ? demanda la jolie jeune femme qu'on surnommait "Wen".  
  
- Je. J'ai. Lazy est devenu fou. Je l'ai vu à l'instant, plongé dans un livre de .  
  
Elle était si choquée que "Wen" et le jeune homme comprirent la fin avec du mal.  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible, allons, Heg', tu en es sûre ? demanda "Wen".  
  
- Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Evidemment ! Je le croyais plus sage. Certes, parfois, il dépassait les bornes, mais jamais à ce point-là. Vous vous rendez compte ?  
  
Le jeune homme resta pensif quelques instant, ses yeux bleus fixés dans le vide, puis il murmura :  
  
- Je vais aller le voir !  
  
- Tu ne peux pas Ric', quand il m'a vue horrifiée, il est parti. Il est passé par la porte de derrière.  
  
- Je crois savoir où il est. Restez-ici.  
  
- Mais.  
  
- Wen, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, je te jure que je reviens bientôt.  
  
Elle acquiesça en silence. Le jeune homme sortit de la maison, qu'il partageait avec "Wen", "Heg", et "Lazy". Il se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers l'extérieur du village. Il traversa ensuite les murailles, à l'aide du pont-levis, pour continuer sa route en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Il obliqua soudain à gauche, et se retrouva dans des marécages sauvages. "Ric" s'arrêta et observa autour de lui. Son regard s'orienta vers le sol.  
  
- Lazy !  
  
"Ric" s'adressait maintenant à un grand homme, aux yeux d'un vert perçant, et à l'allure sinistre.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Ric ?  
  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Heg' nous a tout dit.  
  
- Elle ment.  
  
"Ric" éclata d'un rire sarcastique.  
  
- Lazy, tu sais très bien que Heg' doit être la personne la plus honnête à milles lieues.  
  
- Vous êtes toujours contre moi tous les trois, je .  
  
- Lazy, arrête ! Reprend-toi ! Tu deviens BIZZARE, Lazy ! Promets-moi que tu redeviendras comme avant !  
  
Lazy détourna la tête et murmura un vague "Non". Puis il ferma les yeux longuement. Quand il les rouvrit, un lion féroce se tenait devant lui. Lazy n'eut pas l'air le moins du monde effrayé. Cependant, le lion se jeta sur lui, le renversant dans les marais boueux. Lazy se releva - il était à présent paniqué - et il observa l'endroit où se trouvait le lion quelques secondes auparavant, et où maintenant se tenait "Ric".  
  
- Promets le moi, répéta ce dernier, que tu ne liras plus aucun livre de Magie Noire.  
  
Lazy, les mains derrières le dos, croisa les doigts.  
  
- Je suis désolé. Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu as ma parole, Ric.  
  
- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire Salazar.  
  
*******************une dernière... *********************  
  
Il était minuit trente-sept.  
  
Un homme pénétra dans Poudlard. Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe, un nez aquilin, et des yeux pétillants cachés par des lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
Dans sa main droite, une baguette magique, dans sa main gauche, rien, mais cette dernière tremblait énormément.  
  
Le vieil homme avança lentement dans le hall en faisant aussi peut de bruits qu'une souris... Pourtant quelqun entendit ses pas... Bientôt, il se retrouva face à face avec un personnage lugubre.  
  
- Rusard ?  
  
- Mr Dumbledore ? Que faites vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? Je peux vous aider ?  
  
Le dénommé "Dumbledore" eut un petit sourire imperceptible.  
  
- Oh, je vois..., dit Rusard en souriant à son tour. J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il m'a bien livré les instructions...  
  
- J'espère que tout se passera bien, répondit le vieil homme en s'éloignant un peu de Miss Teigne, qui était près de Rusard.  
  
- Si c'est le cas, j'aurais enfin des pouvoirs magiques... et plus jamais un seul sale gosse ne se promènera dans le chateau avec des chaussures boueuses ou ne touchera les murs avec des mains grasses... Ah oui, le mot de passe a changé, maintenant c'est : "Bubo".  
  
- Entendu. J'y vais, n'oubliez pas de surveiller les environs...  
  
Le viel homme se dirigea ensuite vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il tremblait moins et se récapitulait intérieurement ce qu'il devait faire. Il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible et pourtant ses pas résonnaient fortement. Cela le troubla et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il fallait qu'il y' arrive. Il le fallait s'il ne voulait pas mourir. C'était sa dernière chance. Il entendit son coeur battre si fort qu'il se demanda si les autres l'entendaient. Soudain, il entendit une voix, ses mains se resserèrent fortement sur sa baguette.  
  
- Encore des sales mômes ? J'vais appeler Rusard ! Sales mômes hors du dortoir !  
  
Le vieil homme se retrouva face à un spectre.  
  
- Oh, c'est vous Mr Dumbledore...  
  
- Va t'en Peeves.  
  
"Peeves" tira la langue et partit en ronchonnant dans un autre couloir.  
  
Soulagé, le vieux sorcier barbu resta sur place quelques minutes pour retrouver sa respiration et son calme. Puis il avança. Il avait des pas irréguliers et lents. Il arriva enfin à la salle commune de Gryffondor au bout de quelques minutes, qui avaient paru pour lui des heures entières. Il n'avait jamais été courageux. Jamais. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir eu assez de courage pour être arrivé jusque là.  
  
- "Bubo", dit-il à l'adresse de la grosse dame.  
  
Celle-ci à moitié endormie le laissa passer sans poser de questions. Deux portes se présentaient ensuite au viel homme, il réfléchit et prit la première. Puis il entra dans une autre pièce, cinq lits s'y trouvaient. Il réfléchit à nouveau et regarda les lits. Sa repiration s'accélérait.  
  
"Voyons... il m'a dit le cinquième à coté de la fenêtre...". Il se dirigea vers le premier et murmura très bas une formule en pointant sa baguette sur le lit. Il en fit de même pour trois autres.  
  
"Ils ne se réveilleront pas avant demain", pensa-t-il.  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers le cinquième lit et souffla un grand coup. Il leva sa baguette magique. Pendant à peine une seconde, ses sens furent deux fois plus developpés. Il entendit une mouche qui bourdonnait derrière le rideau, il sentit un parfum de chocogrenouilles provenant de la pièce, il entendait même le hululement d'un hibou qui pourtant se trouvait dans la foret interdite. Puis, il ferma les yeux, il n'oserait pas baisser la couverture, il ne réussirait à le faire que s'il ne le voyait pas. Il abaissa sa baguette et murmura ces mots terribles qui fascinaient tant :  
  
- Avada Kedavra...  
  
Ses yeux étant fermés, il ne vit ni l'éclair de lumière verte, ni le visage du garçon figé dans une expression de terreur, qu'il conserverait à tout jamais.  
  
N'étant pas élève à Poudlard non plus, il ne savait pas que Harry Potter, avait souvent des cauchemars. Il avait donc souvent besoin de sortir du dortoir pour aller se calmer, c'est pour ça que pour être plus près de la porte, il avait échangé de lits avec Neville Londubat.  
  
Le viel homme s'éloigna de Poudlard de la même façon qu'il était entré, et plus il avançait dans la forêt interdite, plus les effets du polynectar se dissipaient.  
  
"Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a dit qu'il serait près du vieux chêne", pensa Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Vous en pensez quoi ? (leade45@aol.com) 


End file.
